


the lights are so bright (but they never blind me)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Late Night Conversations, M/M, New York City, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what to tag this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 22:  city





	the lights are so bright (but they never blind me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift

“Why New York?” Alec’s voice was soft, whispered into Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus shifted in his arms, trying to get a better look at his face. Alec’s eyes were curious, and maybe just a bit sleepy. Magnus smiled, warm fondness filling his chest as he looked at his sleepy Shadowhunter.

They were curled up on the couch, having abandoned their movie marathon in favor of focusing on each other instead. Magnus was relishing in Alec’s warmth. The weather had turned wintry rather suddenly the week before, and he’d been out in and out of the cold all day dealing with clients. Alec had come home from the Institute to find Magnus buried under a haphazard pile of blankets and on his third cup of steaming hot chocolate. Magnus had been more than willing to replace his setup with his space heater boyfriend, though.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, absently tracing his fingers along Alec’s arm in aimless patterns.

Alec hummed. “You’ve seen so many beautiful places,” he said. “And you could go anywhere you wanted with a snap of your fingers.” He raised an eyebrow expectantly. “So why did you pick New York?”

“Are you saying the city isn’t beautiful? And I thought you were a native New Yorker,” Magnus said with an affronted gasp.

Alec laughed and swatted at his arm. “Shut up, you know what I meant.”

They fell silent, Magnus trying to scoot even closer to Alec in search of his warmth. He chuckled, and the sound filled Magnus with an even better kind of warmth.

“I suppose I never really thought about it,” Magnus said after a moment. “I left Indonesia when I was a child and I’ve visited since, but I never quite wanted to live there again.” Alec hummed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s shoulder. “I spent a lot of time in London and Paris, but they grew stuffy after a while,” he continued with a slight grimace.

Alec laughed. “The great Magnus Bane could never do stuffy.”

“Oh, angels, no,” Magnus scoffed. “I have a reputation to uphold, Alexander.” Alec stifled another laugh against Magnus’s neck, the beginnings of a slight beard tickling his skin. “This city just became home at some point, I suppose. It never stays the same for too long, millions of people changing it every day. I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted to help people change the world.”

“You have,” Alec said, one hand coming up to cup Magnus’s cheek. His eyes were serious and so full of love that Magnus felt his own heart constrict. “You’ve done so much for this city, for the Downworld.”

Magnus smiled warmly at him, hoping Alec could see the same love, the same unwavering belief, in his own eyes. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Lightwood,” he teased.

Alec leaned closer, pressing their lips together. He tasted like peppermint, and Magnus briefly wondered if Alec could taste the hot chocolate on his own lips. 

“You know,” Magnus breathed when Alec pulled away. “I’ve found a few more reasons to stick around this city, at least for a little while longer.” He gave Alec a lopsided grin when he raised his eyebrows in silent question. “You,” he said softly.

Alec’s face softened, and then his lips were back on Magnus’s, and damn if that wasn’t what coming home felt like. When they separated, they were both out of breath, but neither cared.

“This city is my home because you’re in it,” Alec said, voice soft and ragged. “Anywhere you wanted to go, I would follow you because _you_ are my home, Magnus.” He dropped a kiss onto Magnus’s forehead, pulling him closer.

Magnus tucked his head into the crook of Alec’s neck. “You’re my home, too,” he whispered against the skin. “And I’m happy right where I am.”

Alec smiled into his hair. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
